The invention relates to an apparatus that attaches to a foot or footwear to enable a person to walk on mud without sinking.
In general, mud shoes allow one to walk on mud that is so fluid that without the mud shoes, one would sink in the mud beyond one""s knees. Mud walking shoes are used by those working around wetland areas and expanses of mud such as tidal mud flats or seasonal ponds and lakes. Such persons may be biologists, hyrdrologists, or geologists, for example. Rescue agencies may also use mud walking shoes, for example, in areas such as Alaska where persons have been stuck and died in tidal mud.
Various devices for walking on water or mud are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,941 discloses a mud walker comprising a platform supported around the periphery of its under surface by a pneumatic tube cushion secured to the platform by strap loops. The top side of the platform is equipped with adjustable means of securement to the shoe or boot of the user. Vent holes in mid portions of the platform prevent suction effects under the platform when the foot is lifted. A problem with the pneumatic tube cushion is that it is slippery on the mud surface and the pneumatic aspect imparts a bouncy instability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,236 shows a pair of flotation shoes for walking on water. The flotation shoes are elongated and made of a floatable material, such as polystyrene. Each shoe includes a fin tail and downward extending fins or vanes on the underside. The shoes include means on the top surface for engaging the foot of the user. These shoes are used for water walking, not mud walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,153 discloses a sandal for walking on tar, asphalt and the like. The sandal includes a frame made of aluminum and a sole made of felt. Attachment means are provided for securing a user""s foot to the sandal. The sole is saturated with kerosene to prevent hot tar from sticking to the sole. The shoes are not designed for mud walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,474 relates to a mud walking shoe that includes a shell with or without a cover. The bottom of the shell includes transversely extending step formations. Inside the shell is means for attaching the shell to a user""s foot. Because the user""s foot is attached to the bottom of the shell, the construction is somewhat complicated and the chance for mud to enter the shell is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,492 discloses a mud shoe comprising a wood frame having interior strips also made of wood or a similar material. A sheet of canvas is attached to the bottom of frame, hanging loosely therefrom. The frame includes means for attaching the frame to a user""s foot or shoe. Sidewards slipping is a problem with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 683,595 shows a marsh shoe comprising a disk of sheet metal provided with leather straps for attaching the disk to a user""s boots or the like. In the rear of the heel is an air-pipe which allows air to flow to the mud when lifting the heel portion. This device requires a large horizontal area for buoyancy and, also, is subject to sidewards slipping.
One embodiment of the present invention is an apparatus for walking on mud comprising a shoe body made of a rigid material that floats in water, the shoe body including a generally horizontal top surface having a substantially greater area than an area of a sole of a foot of a user, the shoe body including a bottom portion having a bottom surface with a generally convex contour; a fastener attached to the top surface for attaching the apparatus to a foot of a user; and pegs attached to the bottom surface, the pegs extending downwardly away from the bottom surface.
The invention will be better understood, and further objects, features, and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.